


Soup

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Soup, Soup?, Sportsfest '18, They are at soup.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: "So let me get this straight. When I said we needed to get matching outfits for the training camp this weekend and you said you knew a store we could go to in the mall, this is the place you thought of. "“Of course!”“Bo…”“Yea Kuroo?”“This is the Soup Store.”





	Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
>  **TIME:** The middle of a (clothes) shopping trip  
>  **PLACE:** The Soup Store

“So let me get this straight. When I said we needed to get matching outfits for the training camp this weekend and you said you knew a store we could go to in the mall, _ this  _ is the place you thought of. Not any of the other 20 something stores this mall has. This one specifically?”

“Of course!” There’s no bit of hesitation or shame in Bokuto’s voice and Kuroo, for not the first time, wonders if the ace is really this oblivious to sarcasm or if he’s just playing him

“Bo…”

“Yea Kuroo?”

“This is the  _ Soup Store _ .”

“Yes, it is.”

“I don’t know if you noticed but neither of us are round enough nor are we cylindrical enough to it inside of a can of soup. I might be able to get a wrist in one and wear it like a bracelet if I try hard enough but you've got some thick ass arms bro. And that really doesn’t help with our whole matching outfits problem even if you could.”

Bokuto scoffs and waves off Kuroo’s concerns. “Oh ye of little faith. I have the perfect plan but you gotta trust in me and trust in the soup. I’ve yet to meet a problem I couldn’t solve by looking in here. Remember that one time that guy kept bothering Onaga-kun and convincing everybody his name really was Omonaga (long face). I came here and figured out how to deal with it.”

“You threw a can of soup at the guy and blamed someone else.”

“But where do you think I got the soup in the first place?” Bokuto looks so proud of himself, Kuroo doesn’t even bother bringing up how much trouble Bokuto got in after the can throwing incident.

“Okay, you know what, let's do it. But-” He cuts Bokuto off before the other boy could start shrieking in triumph. “ we have to find something we can  _ wear _ here. Not just a can of soup to throw at someone.”  It’d be a lot easier on both of them if he just went along with Bokuto for now. Besides, two teenage boys standing in front of a soup store for ten minutes looks suspicious to anybody. Kuroo’s pretty sure the old lady sitting on the benches was giving them the stink eye.

“Bro you just gotta  _ trust in the soup _ and it’ll give you what you need,” Bokuto says sagely before walking into the Soup Store with as much confidence as he did everything else while  Kuroo trailed behind him. 

The store was full of  _ surprise surprise _ soup. To give the store some credit though there were all kinds of types of soups that Kuroo didn’t even imagine there being before.  Not that he’d ever been to an Italian wedding but he doubted that it was something that should’ve been made into a soup. He was deep into wondering if he could convince Taketora into eating Tiger soup(without mentioning the dick part) when Bokuto called for him.

“KUROO YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I FOUND!”

Kuroo debates the can in his hand for a few moments before setting it down and going to see what the showy owl wanted. “You didn’t have to yell I was right ove- Woah.”

Bokuto's smugness was so bright he was practically glowing.”What did I say? You just have to trust in the soup.”

Kuroo took his eyes away from the glorious sight in front of him just long enough to wipe a tear from his eye and put a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder proudly. “I should’ve never doubted you. The Soup Store came through.”

\----

Once everyone was done with their training for the day and changed into casual clothes was the perfect time for Bokuto and Kuroo to display their matching Soup Store outfits. Needless to say, both of their teams were stunned.

The silence was broken by Konoha who looked like he regretted all of his life choices. “ _ Where the hell _ did you two find a two-person soup costume?”

Bokuto gave a thumbs up as Kuroo declared “Why the Soup Store of course.”

 


End file.
